


Going To Bed Angry

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Angst and Fluff, Boys Kissing, Cas is jealous, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Hunter Castiel, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sam Is So Done, Tumblr Prompt, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Back from a hunt, Cas and Dean fight due to a little flirting all in the name of the hunt. Cas gets jealous of course and fighting ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, saw a tumblr post and had the idea for this little ficlet, I hope ya'll enjoy! :) Please leave a review!!!

            They were screaming in the hallway of the Bunker the sound of it echoing off the concrete walls. This was, however, after storming through the front door, simply resuming shouting that had begun in the Impala.

            Sam growled loudly and pushed around the couple to head to his room. The former angel and his brother had been at it for 15 minutes now and that didn’t count the time at the bar, “God you guys are like some old married couple!!! Why do I gotta be in the middle of this bullshit!”

            “Shut it Sam!” Dean snapped, but no attention was diverted from the flushed face of Castiel, he pointed a finger, “A bar full of people and you call me out like some cheap slut, we were working and you almost blew our cover! You were out of line!”

            “ _I_ was out of line?! _You_ were out of line! There’s flirting and then there’s FLIRTING,” Cas spat, arms crossed firmly against his chest so tightly it looked painful, “You were leaned into her space, far too close I believe! And you touched her hand, twice!”

            “I SHOOK her hand Cas! It’s a part of the job! It was just a little smooth talking to get information out of her! I wasn’t doing it with any other reason in mind, did you really think that I would leave with her, or do ANYTHING with her?!”

            Cas leaned on one leg and then the other, “No, but you sure seemed to be enjoying yourself!”

            Dean slapped both hands on his thighs, biting the inside of his mouth, “You are ridiculous! Part of the job honey, all just a part of the job!”

            Cas glared when Dean smiled and shook his head, in a way that always caused Cas’ anger to spiral out of control, “Oh, don’t you use pet names when you’re screaming at me! Especially when you’re the asshole!”

            Dean laughed loudly and darkly, “You are something else.”

            Cas scowled growled abruptly, deep and gruff, so much so that Dean flinched, “You know what! You can sleep on the fucking couch!”

            Once more Dean flinched with the rare use of a cuss word, but with his heart beating so wildly and his face flushed with anger he spat, “Fine!”

            “Fine!” Cas screamed in return, turning sharply and stomping off to their bedroom.

            Dean followed suit, but Cas was quick, “Hey! You’re not locking me out until I get my stuff,” but Cas had already crossed the threshold and then Dean was smacked in the face by a pillow, a blanket, and he was also fisting pajama bottoms and a T, “You know what I don’t care, I don’t even wanna sleep next to you, you’re being ridiculous!” he was rewarded with the clothes being flung at his face.

            “I thought we already agreed that I _do not care_!” and Cas slammed the door as hard as he could.

            “Goddamnitt you are infuriating! You’re like a big ass girl!” Dean gathered up the things from the floor and headed into the living room, growling and spitting under his breath he kicked his shoes off, he changed out of his jeans and flannel. He slipped on the pajama bottoms, leaving his t-shirt on since it was colder in the bunker’s living area than their bedroom. He snapped the blanket in the air and folded it over the couch. At least Cas had given him the big one. He smashed the pillow to the arm of the long, wide couch, punching it for good measure. He crawled beneath the blanket and laid back crossing his arms tightly to his chest, still huffing in anger.

 

            Cas was staring up at the ceiling, he turned to the right, and then the left until the sheets and blankets were practically twisted around his body. Then he was burying his face in the pillow beneath his head that smelled everything like Dean and he groaned. He lay still for a moment, but then made up his mind and was throwing back the covers, planting his bare feet on the too cold floor which made him shiver. He padded into the living room and there Dean lay still, very much awake, eyes on the ceiling as well. When Dean caught sight of Cas the same irritated expression adorning his face, brow scrunched up and mouth twisted into a frown. They seemed to be at somewhat of an impasse or a standoff would be more accurate. Cas wrapped his arms around himself and sighed roughly, he willed his mouth to work but couldn’t find words.

            Dean rolled his eyes at Cas’ suddenly quiet nature, even though his expression was still everything that was angry. So throwing pride aside he simply lifted the blanket up and jutted his chin sideways so he’d get the idea.

            Cas shuffled his feet for a few moments and then moved forward and crawled beneath the blanket and Dean’s warmth. With an aggravated huff he pressed his cheek to Dean’s chest, the heart beneath his cheek was beating faster than usual. The longer they lay on the large couch, silence billowing around them, the more Cas could feel the tension eking out of Dean’s limbs, “I’m still mad at you.”

            “Yeah, I get that,” Dean groused, arms wrapping around Cas’ shoulders and he situated the blanket around them better, “There’s no guarantee that I won’t kick you sometime during the night.”

            Cas closed his eyes, settling himself firmer against Dean’s chest, his own arm snaking around Dean’ waist “Same goes for you.”

            More silence.

            “Cas,” Dean spoke low.

            Cas lifted his head, resting his chin just high enough to make eyes contact, “Yes?”

            “You do trust me right? You do know that there’s no one else, won’t ever be anyone else,” he said, biting at his bottom lip.

            Cas’ eyes lowered, now the presence of guilt churned in his gut, “I know you would never do such a thing. I just do not like anyone else touching you. Even if it is just for the job. I don’t think you’d take it too kindly if I were to do the same.”

            Dean tried not to growl at that comment, and Cas knew he’d finally proved his point, “Fine, fine, yeah, I wouldn’t like you flirting with any other guy or girl. I get it.”

            Cas smiled, leaning up and kissing Dean’s lips, lingering there for emphasis, “Goodnight Dean.”

            “Night Cas,” Dean inhaled fully and more calm, he kissed the top of Cas’ dark mop, threading his fingers through the soft tresses, “Still might kick you though.”

            Cas chuckled in the dim lighting of the bunker living room, “ _I_ still might kick you and more.” he closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of Dean’s neck as he was wont to do and that only prompted Dean to hold him closer and finally let loose a sigh of contentment.

             

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty pretty please review!!!


End file.
